User blog:Dracosaurian/Discussion of The Week: Herbivorous Boss Monsters
Hello and welcome to.......Discussion of The Week: Herbivorous Boss Monsters !!!!!! On this blog we are going to discuss some the MH world's boss monsters, that unlike many other bosses eat their veggies on a daily basis. Unlike passive herbivores such as Aptonoth and Kelbi these beasts will brutally stomp, gore and crush you without bothering to eat your remains when done. Lets take a look at some of these large and dangerous herbivores. Monoblos/White Monoblos First up is the Styracosaurus-like Monoblos. This beast while less aggressive than Diablos, still have bad tempers and will not hesitate to brutally assault and kill anything they feel is a threat to them. Both species of Monoblos make a return in MH4U which is good since they've always played second fiddle to Diablos (in my opinion). Gogomoa Gogomoa is quite a unique mammalian monster due to shooting thick, elastic, and sticky webs from specialized pores in its hands. These spider monkeys (lame joke) eat large amounts of sticky plants on the Tide Island. The primates are peaceful when undisturbed but if you in any way shape or form harm their precious Kokomoas then prepare to be bound in webs and slashed to pieces !!!! Duramboros/Rust Duramboros Duramboros are massive brute wyverns that have the horns of a Ram, clubbed tail of an Ankylosaurus, humps of a Camel and the thick hide of an Indian Rhinoceros. When hungry these creatures will eat entire trees and can knock them down with a single swing of their tails !!! Most of the Duramboros that are hunted are the lone aggressive males. Rust Duramboros are incredibly powerful and aggressive, as they have been known to take on female Diablos in their heats (aka Black Diablos). Their rusty and copper colorations aren't just from living in the Sandy Plains but from the blood of other monsters that have been killed by the massive brute wyverns. Predators aren't the only unfortunate victims from the brute wyvern's wrath but fellow and harmless herbivores as well. Forokururu Flying through the beautiful...and deadly Flower Fields is the exotic Forokururu !!! These colorful bird wyverns feed on the sweet sugary nectar of the numerous flowers of their home. These nectars grant the timid creature's a multitude of attacks in order to defend themselves from large predators like the Espinas. Diablos/Black Diablos Everyone who is a fan of MH knows this aggressive herbivore. Present since the very first game of the series Diablos has been terrorizing hunters for who knows how long. These wyverns will bite, gore, stomp and tailwhip their enemies to death even if said enemies do absolutely '''nothing '''to provoke them. Females when in heat are just the scourge of hunters and native wildlife. They just love to eat cacti !!! Gurenzeburu Who would've thought that the Barbarian Wyvern Gurenzeburu eats vegetation (with side orders of ores and insects) !!! This wyvern is quite passive when left alone and will even act as guards for other local herbivores. But if you threaten its herds then you'll face the wrath of this horned wyvern !!! Questions 1. Do you like herbivore boss monsters ? 2. Why or why not ? 3. Which is your favorite ? 4. Your least favorite ? 5. Would you like to see more in the future ? 6. If you could create a herbivorous boss monster what kind would it be ? 7. What defenses/weapons would it have ? 8. If your monster were to be shown in an intro/ecology video facing off against a current predator, which would it be ? 9. Would you have it scare off, injure or even kill said predator ? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs